Online chat
by AznBoxingGirl
Summary: SasuxNaru RamenBoi: Can I bring up the past.....real quick? Uchiha saya:ok RamenBoi says: When you said you would love me no matter what...even if you get another boyfriend....were you lying?
1. Truth

Just a random chat I had with my ex-boyfriend…so I decided to make it into a NaruSasu fiction…

RamenBoi Me/Naruto

Uchiha my ex/Sasuke

**hgfiwerhngh****Naruto's**** thoughts/my thoughts…**

RamenBoi: Can I bring up the past...real quick?

Uchiha saya:

ok

RamenBoi says: When you said you would love me no matter what...even if you get another boyfriend...were you lying?

RamenBoi says: because...

Uchiha! says: no

Uchiha! says: see i'm nice see lol

RamenBoi says: But...

Uchiha! says?????

RamenBoi says: don't you love Neji more than you 'use' to like me????

Uchiha! says: yea y?

RamenBoi says: then what you said should've been a lie

Uchiha! says: i still love you but not in the same way

Uchiha! says: ur like a bro to me now

**Naruto**** just sat there…thinking that ****over 'just**** a brother…'**

RamenBoi says: i better be you bastard, i taught you love.

Uchiha! says: lol

Uchiha! says: ok

RamenBoi says: quit saying ok!!!!!!

Uchiha! says: ok

RamenBoi says: get's on your little brothers nerves!!!!!

Uchiha! says: lol

Uchiha! says: just being kind

RamenBoi says: haha,... "ok."

Uchiha! says: ok

RamenBoi says: lol

Uchiha! says: ok

RamenBoi says: shut-up Aniki!!!!

Uchiha! says: ahah ok

RamenBoi says: humph

Uchiha! says: ahah

RamenBoi says: Neji's your favorite bf right????

Uchiha! says: yea

RamenBoi says: Now, that I'm your little brother you can tell me anything right???

Uchiha! says: almost

RamenBoi says: So, how many bf's have you REALLY had hmm?????

Uchiha! says: 2

RamenBoi says: HAHA!!!!!

RamenBoi says: YOU LIED TO ME!!!!

Uchiha! says: didnt i tell u already?

Uchiha! says?????????

RamenBoi says: NO YOU TOLD ME 6 WHEN WE WERE GOING OUT!!!!

Uchiha! says: idc

Uchiha! says: lol

Uchiha! says: ahah

Uchiha! says: i didnt tell u 6

RamenBoi says: yes u did

RamenBoi says: either 5 or 6, lol

Uchiha! says: o lol i dont remember

Uchiha! says: ahah

RamenBoi says: you'll miss him won't you?

Uchiha! says: miss who?

RamenBoi says: when you go back to school...

Uchiha! says: yea

Uchiha! says: y u ask me that

RamenBoi says: just wondering, and you guys go to different schools anyways

Uchiha! says: ok

RamenBoi says:

what do you think about me?

Uchiha! says:

_iono_

RamenBoi says:

do you think i deserve more than i have?

Uchiha! says:

_iono_

RamenBoi says:

i tried commiting suicide...everyday for almost a year...

RamenBoi says:

but my tears and hopes for happiness stopped me...

Uchiha! says:

_lol_

RamenBoi says:

so not funny

Uchiha! says:

_ok_

RamenBoi says:

i was 5

RamenBoi says:

i always thought...

RamenBoi says:

"Nobody will notice if I'm gone..."

Uchiha! says:

_lol_

RamenBoi says:

Every one of those times...I've always had a knife with me...

Uchiha! says:

_lol_

Uchiha! says:

_dang_

RamenBoi says:

i feel like starting again for some reason...

RamenBoi says:

just one stab

Uchiha! says:

_lol_

Uchiha! says:

_dont_

RamenBoi says:

it doesn't take long

RamenBoi says:

I want to do it...

Uchiha! says:

_ok_

**Ok? Ok?**

RamenBoi says:

I've always stopped myself though...

Uchiha! says:

_k_

RamenBoi says:

There was a legend where...the one you were ment to be with and the one that they deserve are tied together by an invisible red string

RamenBoi says:

do you believe that legend?

Uchiha! says:

_yea_

RamenBoi says:

Threr's a lot of people out there...and i mean a lot...do you think...

RamenBoi says:

that...you'll know who that person is

Uchiha! says:

_yea_

RamenBoi says:

you get'm and ya lose'm

Uchiha! says:

_lol_

RamenBoi says:

people don't always choose the right person

Uchiha! says:

_yea_

RamenBoi says:

Kiba…didn't tell you the reason why i left you right?

Uchiha! says:

_nope_

RamenBoi says:

I see

Uchiha! says:

RamenBoi says:

but, you're happy that i did tho right?

RamenBoi says:

You're happy you have Neji now right?

Uchiha! says:

_yea_

RamenBoi says:

that's good to hear

Uchiha! says:

Uchiha! says:

_Ok_

**I should end it….right now….**

* * *

**hmm...i'm sad thinking about this again...hmmm...please REVIEW!!!!!  
**


	2. Today's the day I die

**I do not take credit for this chapter. All the credit goes to GaaraLove09 for giving me this idea.**

* * *

**Thoughts of you run through my head**

**Just like thoughts of suicide**

**Will I live in the end**

**When all these thought of you are over**

Silent sobs filled the night in the Uzumaki residence. He couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop thinking, of the one he loved most.

"I should be happy for him shouldn't I?" he whispered to himself. "He has Neji now."

He held the knife close to his chest. _'Just one stab,' _he thought, _'and it'll all be over, just one stab.'_

**Or love will never last**

**With these thoughts of suicide**

**Mixed in with you**

**These thoughts of suicide**

**will soon take controll of me**

**And I will no longer be able to love**

Without a second thought...he plunged the knife into his heart. Tears came pouring out of those blue stained eyes. And the pain was slowly disappearing.

"Bit...by...bit" he said to himself

**These thoughts of suicide**

**mixed in with you**

**will kill me soon**

**You broke my heart**

**and now I'm killing myself**

"Is...it all...worth...it?" he whispered, "It has to...be right? H-he has N-n-eji now...he's happy."

**Thoughts of you run through my head**

**Just like my thoughts of suicide**

* * *

No, this story isn't finished. Since a friend of mine gave me the idea to continue it. And those of you who read my other stories...sorry about not updating. I really have no more ideas for them. And I thank GaaraLove09 for this idea. But instead of having Naruto Paired up with Sasuke again...I'll let people take a vote. 

**Poll**

**Who do you think Naruto should be paired up with in the end?**

**Gaara**

**or**

**Sasuke**

**Vote today cause the next chapter might be up by tomorrow! August 9th, 07. **

**  
**


End file.
